


Miss Quichotte

by Maria_Alton



Category: Don Quichotte, Fictions Partagées, Original Work
Genre: French Philosophy, Red Wine and Turtlenecks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Alton/pseuds/Maria_Alton
Summary: [Je poste ce texte pour HN, qui est Erasmus. J'ai ajouté un titre car il en fallait un, en allant au plus simple, mais il n'est pas de HN.]





	Miss Quichotte

**Author's Note:**

> [Je poste ce texte pour HN, qui est Erasmus. J'ai ajouté un titre car il en fallait un, en allant au plus simple, mais il n'est pas de HN.]

 

Dans une petit ville, dans le sud d’Allemagne dont le nom je ne me rappèle plus, vivait une petite fille dont les parents n’étaient jamais à la maison. La fille était des cheveux lisses, long et noir. Ses yeux étaient grand et bleu comme un sac de congélation, pour que tout le monde évitait de les regarder. Elle n’était pas très grand et en plus trop maigre. Sa peaux, blanche et presque transparent lui donnait ressemblance à une des jumeaux de Shining — mais quand même elle était une enfante polit et joyeuse. Elle avait chez elle un gouvernant qui s’appelait Hubert et qui avait le devoir de faire tout que la petite fille aimerait. Les voisins qui ont plusieurs fois vue la petit fille, mais jamais lui parlé l’appelaient „Wednesday“ ou „Margot“ mais personne savait qu’est-ce que son nom vrai. Seulement Hubert le savait mais il a refusé de le nous dire — Mais cela importe peu à notre histoire ; il suffit que, dans le récit des faits, on ne s’écarte pas d’un atome de la vérité.

Or, il faut savoir que cette fille a toujours affiché une certain indifférence pour autre personnes. Qu’est-ce qu’elle aimait, c’est-à-dire qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait toutes les jours s’était lire les livres de la philosophie française, avec tant de goût et de plaisir, qu’il en oublia presque d’aller au école qui se trouverait dans un grand chambre de la maison. Là une professeur particulière l’enseignait dans la physique, la mathématique, la biologie, la géographie, la littérature allemande, russe, anglais et française; en plus dans l’histoire, l’astronomie, la gastronomie, les beaux-arts, la chimie et la science de la politique. La professeur s’appelait Helga. Elle était une femme de 50 ans, qui aimait bien la cuisine allemande dont elle adorait les gâteau de la Forêt Noire. En fait, on pourrait parler d’une propre passion car elle était la chef du comité internationale du gâteau de la Forêt Noire. Cependant, la petite fille passerait tout ses temps de lire ses philosophes. Elle aimait le plus les françaises de la XXème siècle, pas seulement leurs idées mais aussi la mode, les anecdotes et le mode de la vie. Elle commençait par le mythe de sisyphe, et l’homme révolté pour ensuit lire tout sur l’être et le néant. Puis elle lisait tout qu’elle trouverait sur le sexe et l’autrui sans toujours discuté avec son professeur Helga. Elles parlements sur la liberté et sur l’essence, débattent sur structures invisible et autres sujets qui montrent qu’elles soient super intelligent. Enfin, notre fille s’acharna tellement à sa lecture que ses nuits se passaient en lisant du soir au matin, et ses jours, du matin au soir. Si bien qu’à force de dormir peu et de lire beaucoup, elle se dessécha le cerveau, de manière qu’elle vint à perdre l’esprit. Son imagination se remplit avec tout qu’elle a lit dans ses livres et elle décidait de devenir une intellectuelle de gauche avec toutes les névroses qu’on peut trouvé dans ce magnifique monde. Elle écrivait des pièces de théâtre qu’elle détestait, des histoires qu’elle ennuyait et des essais qu’elle trouvait stupide. Elle portait des pulls à cols roulés, écoutait au jazz et buvait toujours du vin rouge.

Un jour elle décidait que un vrai trouvait un divan dans sa chambre. Devant le divan était assise Hubert avec un stylo et un presse-papier dans la main.

„Quelle clichée!“ elle exclamait mais Hubert montrait le divan de doigt et disait rien. La fille se met au divan et disait:

„Alors?“

„Raconte-moi de ton enfance“

„Non Hubert! C’est pas le problème. J’ai pas de souci avec le passé, mais avec le présent. Voit: Pour être un vrai intellectuelle de gauche française je dois aller à Paris pour fumer dans les cafés en parlant sur la vie.“

„Mm-hmm…“ disait Hubert.

Du fait que la petite fille n’était pas permet de conduire et que ses l’anxiétés sociales lui ne permettaient pas d’y aller par train, elle se préparait à marcher à Paris. Deux jours avant son départ elle rassemblent Hubert et Helga.

„Au moment je suis une intellectuelle de gauche“ elle disait en fumant une cigarette sans filtre „J’ai besoin d’un boursier. Helga, tu es très intelligent. Si tu m’accompagne je t’achète tout les gâteaux de Forêt Noire que tu veux. Hubert, tu es un bon psychologue. Et car je suis un intellectuelle avec toutes les névroses du monde j’ai besoin d’un psychologue. Si tu m’accompagne mes parents seraient te payer également.“

„Je t’accompagne“ disait Helga.

„Mm-hmm…“ disait Hubert.

Hubert aidait la fille de faire ses valises.

„Nous ne pouvons pas emporter tout! Alors, d’abord les livres! Prend tout de Satre jusqu’a Derrida. Puis les vêtements. Donc vêtements sont quelque chose superficiel, j’ai seulement besoin de trois pantalons noires, trois pulls à cols roulés et trois robes noires… Ah! Et en plus ma pipe! N’oubliez pas mon pipe. Alors, quoi de plus… Ah oui, je sais. Prend trois bouteilles du Bordeaux. N’importe quel. J’ai besoin de mon Bordeaux. Et bien sur, je ne peux pas boire mon Bordeaux sans fumer mes cigarettes. Bon… je pense ça sera tout.“

Comme ça la jeune fille et sa suit commencent leur marche vers Paris. Mais juste après 2 heures de marche il commençait à pleure ainsi que la fille déciderait de s’arrêter dans un auberge pour ce restaurer.

„Bonjour Monsieur! Donnez-moi votre recommandation du vin! Et un grand pièce d’un gâteaux du Forêt Noire!“ disait la fille.

„Hä?“ disait l’aubergiste. „Was willscht du? Ich schwätz kenn… Bisch du e Franzos?“

La fille tournait vers Helga et murmurait: „Qu’est-ce qu’il dit?“

„Je ne suis pas sur, mais je pense que s’agit d’une perversion d’allemand. Par hasard, je le connais bien. Attend.“

Helga se tournait vers l’aubergiste et disait: „Ei gudd, mir kenne ach mit Ihne Platt schwätze. So jetzt nommo: Genn se mir e odentlisches Stick von so ne Schwarzwälla-Kersch Tort un das klän do will wisse was se so fer gudda Rotwein do han.“

„Es Klän?“

„Jo, es Klän.“

„Ei guddi Fra, ich kann doch dem jung Blud do kenn Wein genn. Wie alt issn das, zehn?“

„Ei, awwa das is e Intellektuelles, wisse se.“

„Aweile awwa!“ disait l’aubergiste.

Helga tournait vers la fille encore une fois et expliquerait: „Nous semblons d’avoir un problème.“

„C’est-à-dire?“ disait la fille

„C’est-à-dire que monsieur ici ne te veut pas donné du vin.“

„Mais pourquoi?“

„Il dit, qu’il ne donne pas du vin à des enfants.“

„Moi- un enfant! C’est incroyable! As-tu lui dit que je ne suis pas un enfant car je suis très intelligent?“

„Oui, j’ai bien dit ça.“

„Dit-lui encore une fois! Si ça ne change rien, dit-lui que je vais casser son tête!“

„D’accord, comme tu veux.“ Disait Helga et so tournait au aubergiste encore une fois.

„Eh! Du! Das Klän do macht kenne Betise! Das will jetzte sei Rotwein han, das gebt richtig stinkisch.“

„Spinne Sie? Ich kann doch nem Kind kä Rotwein genn.“

„Awwa das ist gar kenn Kind. Das is halt e richtisch schlaues, das is schon e Erwachsena.“

„Ach kumm.“

„Eijo, wenn ich’s sahn. Un isch soll ohne außerdem sahn, dass wenn se dem Klän jetze ned bald die Kart genn, dann schlaht das Ohne de Kopp in.“

„Eijo“, dit l’homme en riant.

„Il rit! Pourquoi rit-il“ exclamait la fille.

„Par-ce qu’il ne crois pas que tu vais lui cassé la tête“

La fille devenait tellement furieuse, mais dans le moment dans lequel elle voulait lancer son attaque l’aubergiste retournait avec une assiette de gâteaux du Foret Noire et une verre du vin rouge.

„Für unser klänes Schlaues“ disait-il en pinçant la joue de la fille.

„Arrêtez!“ criait-elle „Mais je vous remercié pour le vin!“

„Il a dit“, murmurait Helga „pour la petite intellectuelle“

„Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire: petite?“ disait la fille en goutant le vin.

„Bah“ criait-elle „C’est pas du vin rouge! C’est jus des raisins! Incroyable! Impossible! Hugo, donne-moi le Hegel!“ Hugo cherchait dans ses sacs et donnait à la fille la Phänomenologie des Geistes. Elle se levait de son place et allait vers la bar ou l’aubergiste était en train de polier ses verres. Elle s’approchait vit, et quand elle était arriver devant la bar elle jetait le livre directement dans la visage riant d’homme.

„Comment oser de donner une intellectuelle du jus“ criait elle en essayant de battre la visage d’homme. Malheureusement ses bras n’étaient pas assez longue pour le frapper. L’aubergiste qui était devenue furieux à cause de la Phänomenologie des Geistes qui lui a cassé les lunettes commençait à enfoncer la fille vers la sortie.

„Helga, Hugo, aidez-moi“ exclamait la fille, et les deux se jetaient sur ce homme pitoyable. Progressivement les autres passagères remarquaient la bagarre et essaient soi de défendre l’aubergiste soi de participer. Un homme qui était assis pas loin de la fille, qui avait vu tout décidait d’appeler la police. Dix minutes après la police arrivait.

**Author's Note:**

> "Le livre dont je fait référence est Don Quichotte. Évidemment j’ai beaucoup changé, notamment le  
> lieu (le sud d’Allemagne), le personnage principal (une jeune fille), la folie (la fille crois qu’elle est  
> une intellectuelle) et les qualités de Sancho Panza. J’ai en plus ajouté un caractère, la professeur  
> qui aime bien les gâteux du forêt-noir. Mais comme Don Quichotte la fille fait des voyages pour  
> réaliser sa folie et est accompagné par un cortège qui ne pose jamais les questions le plus  
> évident."


End file.
